<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft YouTube Smut-shots by BitchWutYouDoin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550582">Minecraft YouTube Smut-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchWutYouDoin/pseuds/BitchWutYouDoin'>BitchWutYouDoin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchWutYouDoin/pseuds/BitchWutYouDoin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's some smut for your horny ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minecraft YouTube Smut-shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh idk this is my first time writing on ao3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/n hurry up were gonna be late!" Nick's voice echoed up the stairs. </p><p>"Jesus give me a second!" </p><p>I finish putting on my mascara and race down the stairs nearly tripping at the bottom. </p><p>"Finally" he rolls his eyes, "the party is going to start in like 10 minutes!" He grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. </p><p>We climb into the car and jam out to music as we drive over to their house. I'm not quite sure who the party is for, but Nick invited me anyway and it would be rude to decline. We pull up outside a moderately sized house. All the lights are on and you can hear music from the inside already. </p><p>"Let's get this party started!" Nick hops out of the car and we enter the party. </p><p>Almost immediately Nick is greeted by his friends. A short girl with blonde hair finds her way to my boyfriend's other side and brings talking. </p><p>"Hey Nick! Didn't know you'd be here tonight!" She latched herself to his arm. I frowned at the girl. Her glaring back at me. </p><p>"What's up Iris! Of course I'd be here!" </p><p>Iris's eyes travel to me, "And who's this, I dont believe i caught your name." </p><p>Nick answers before me, "Her named Y/n, shes a really good friend!" </p><p>Iris laughs and pulls him away from my stunned hand. Leading him to a group of people. </p><p>My face darkens. </p><p>What did he just say?...</p><p>Last time I checked I'm his girlfriend. Annoyed I decide to find a drink. Carefully making my way into the kitchen I grab a beer and lean against the counter. </p><p>A guy comes in and takes a drink before hopping on to the counter next to me. Hes pretty tall with light brown hair and freckles. He has a nice build, not too lanky, but not muscular. Just my type.</p><p>"What's a pretty girl like you doing all by herself?" He flirts. </p><p>I smirk, "Well my friend got pulled away by his friends so I figured I could grab a drink." </p><p>He hopes down from the counter and puts a hand on my waist, "I know a quieter place where me and my friends are chilling, you could come with!" </p><p>"Sure, chilling sounds nice." He holds my waist as we exit the kitchen and head down the hall. To a new room that appears to be like a man-cave type thing. A bunch of guys are sitting on a few couches chatting and drinking. </p><p>"Eyy! Who's your plus one?" One of the guys asks, looking me up and down. </p><p>"Fuck off Brian," the guy holding my waist chuckles and guides me to a seat. "My names Matt by the way." </p><p>"Nice, mine Y/n," he smiles. </p><p>"What a pretty name!" </p><p>I toss my legs up onto the arm of the couch and listen to the guys conversation. Mostly about sports and politics. </p><p>Eventually I feel Matt's hand inch it's way down to my skirt, playing with the seam. My stomach clenches as it slowly moves under the skirt and begins to rub my upper thigh. Not really caring, probably from being drunk, I just let him run my inner thigh. </p><p>"Hey." </p><p>My attention turns to Nick who's standing in the doorway with an annoyed expression. </p><p>Matt answers, "Hey man, what's up?" </p><p>Nick's eyes fall on Matt's hand up my skirt. His expression turning darker. </p><p>"Just came to get my friend, I need to talk with her." His voice became low and commanding. </p><p>"Ok..." Matt looks at him in confusion.</p><p>I sit there staring Nick dead in the eyes, knowing all too well hes pissed off. I give him a smug smile and let them do the talking. </p><p>"Cmon Y/n." He grabs my arm and leads me out of the room. Practically dragging me down the hall. Iris looks over at him and starts talking again.</p><p>"Hey Nicky come play some beer-pong!" </p><p>"Not now Iris." He grits through his teeth. He shoves past her and Nick pulls me up the stairs and into a far room. "What the hell was that?!"</p><p>"Oh so you can have fun with Iris but I cant." I retort. </p><p>He grabs my hips firmly and pushes me against the door, "You know how turned on that makes me." His voice dropping as he whispered in my ear. Making me shiver and clench my legs together. </p><p>"N-nick-" he interrupts me with an angry kiss. </p><p>He immediately takes dominance and bites my lower lip, making me moan. He shoves his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch. Nick shoves me harder against the wall. He breaks the kiss but was still close enough that our lips brushed and the trail of saliva dodnt break. </p><p>"You're mine. Remember that." He opens the door and, still holding my wrist, walks down stairs. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and sexual frustration. He guides me back into the room with Matt and the guys and flops down onto a corner chair. Making me sit on his lap. </p><p>We sit there for a bit but j cant focus on their conversation because my walls throb from the need of sex. I know Nick can feel my uncomfort. </p><p>I start to feel something poking my underwear. Taking a quick glance down I see Nick's boner pushing against my clothed entrance. Luckily the room is quite dark sk no one seems to notice. </p><p>I feel Nick place his strong hands on my waist and begin to move them back and forth. Creating friction that I so desperately needed. My breath hitches as I feel his mouth connect with my neck. His hot wet mouth sucking and biting at it. He begins to lick and kiss wistfully underneath my ear before whispering. </p><p>"Dont make a sound..." </p><p>I shiver at his words. And suddenly feel his hand moving my panties aside and his fingers rub my pussies lips. Slowly stroking my clit and sucking my neck. It takes all my strength to not moan or pant. I slowly feel his fingers insert themselves and please my tight walls. </p><p>"F-fuck," I stutter under my breath. </p><p>"I said stay quiet slut," he curls his fingers and pulls out making me gasp in loss of touch. </p><p>I feel him pull his dick out and line it up at my entrance. I shudder as his length slowly slides in. He leaves it unmoving for a minute before thrusting it out and then slamming it into me. I let out an audible moan and throw my head back. </p><p>Matt looks over, "You ok Y/n?" </p><p>I bite my lip, "Y-yeah." </p><p>Nick stands up, his length never leaving my hole. Making it incredibly hard to stand or walk. He mutters for me to move and I slowly stumble into dark hall with his dick still inside of me. I moan at every movement, as his throbbing length hits my walls. He shoves me into a bedroom and locks the door. Nick throws me onto the bed and pins me down. Immediately beginning to thrust hard and fast. As his husband body slams into me, he tears off the rest of our clothing. His hips making a slapping sound everytime they hit mine. </p><p>At this point I'm a moaning mess. My groans and wails only getting louder as he starts to suck on my nipples. I feel my stomach knotting up and he hits my sweet spot, making me scream in pleasure. Without warning I cum, him not slowing down. Making my insides burn, he cums as well. Shoving his dick as far in as it can go, holding my arched back. Our bodies meld together in a sweaty heap. We ride our orgasms out together. </p><p>"I love you," Nick whispers into my shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>